


come meet the angels where they fell

by JayQueenofHugs (bifangirl)



Series: house rocks [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/JayQueenofHugs
Summary: the world is dancing so you might as wellBonus scenes from "a song for every sacrifice" (can be read on their own)
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Series: house rocks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790635
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	come meet the angels where they fell

**Author's Note:**

> Title is (once again) from After All by the Altogether  
> All bonus/extra/cut scenes from "a song for every sacrifice" will be going here and they'll mostly be fluff so enjoy!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _to heal the hearts the world had broke_  
>  Lazulinda fluff to start everything off!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is also from After All by the Altogether

When Lazuli first meets Caramelinda of House Meringue, she isn’t quite sure what to expect. Maybe another uninteresting noble, maybe an uninterested one only semi-invested in the political alliance and nothing more. And, despite all of her foresight, Lazuli doesn’t predict the confident woman that greets her in the hall with a smile. Of course, the confident smile doesn’t quite mask the shy and nervous look in her eyes, something that shocks Lazuli to her core.

She’s used to fearful and intimidated reactions from those meeting her, but this is something new, something sweet that worms its way into her heart. And so she responds with her own smile, her stomach filling with butterflies for the first time in years. She can’t tell if it’s nerves or excitement making her feel this way, but she doesn’t very much care. Because she walks towards Caramelinda Meringue and a vision of happiness flashes before her eyes, something telling her that love and joy lie in their future.

* * *

Caramelinda almost looks away as Lazuli Rocks approaches, the nerves almost getting to be too much for her. But she forces herself to hold steady, looking directly at the Archmage with a smile on her face. And then they’re standing face to face, neither one speaking, both holding in breaths to avoid breaking the silence. And Caramelinda speaks first, shattering the entranced stillness in the air around them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Archmage Lazuli Rocks,” she says with a small curtsy, taking a moment to compose herself. She’s heard tales of the Archmage’s prowess as an “alchemist”, stories about Lazuli Rocks’ magic practises, and there’s an air of power surrounding the woman in front of her. It’s hard for her to not feel intimidated, but somehow she manages it. “I’m Caramelinda of House Meringue.”

And that’s enough for the last of the enchantment surrounding the two to fall away, the distant look in Lazuli’s eyes vanishing as she smiles brightly. “You as well, Lady Caramelinda Meringue. I look forward to seeing more of you.”

Caramelinda almost melts away at those words, but she stays standing, even if she does stumble backwards slightly. It’s a moment they look back on fondly, a memory Caramelinda is determined to never forget.

* * *

Lazuli spends days on end in the library, studying spells and working on her projects while Caramelinda brings her food and makes sure she eats. In return, Laz excitedly rambles about her findings to Cara. It becomes a bit of a routine whenever she has something to work on; Cara seems at the very least mildly interested in magic, and Laz enjoys having someone around to talk to while she works.

An idea springs to mind one day while she works, something she’s not entirely sure about doing. It takes her a few days of secrecy and skillfully dancing around Caramelinda’s questions, but she gets her special project done, and she feels proud of herself when it’s complete. And at the end of the day, nearly shaking with nerves, Lazuli goes to Caramelinda with a present in her hands.

“Cara?” she asks, smiling softly to hide her fear. “I… made something for you.”

She holds out a necklace - half of a heart-shaped locket attached to a golden chain - and reveals the other half around her own neck. “I have the other half; they’re enchanted so we can keep each other safe.”

Cara’s gasp of joy is more than enough to unfreeze Lazuli, and a wide smile spreads across her face. Caramelinda turns around, lifting her hair, and Laz carefully fastens the necklace around her neck. And after a bit, the lockets glow with warm light, forever connected through Lazuli’s magic. And slowly but surely, their hearts grow to match the pendants.

* * *

“Lazuli Rocks, I love you,” Cara exclaims one night, and they both freeze in shocked silence for a moment. It’s Caramelinda who breaks the silence, stammering to rectify her perceived mistake. “I- Sorry, I didn’t mean- I mean, it’s true but I-”

Lazuli cuts her off with a small laugh, a light touch on her cheek, and a look of adoration that nearly reduces her to mush. She turns away to hide her blush, her hair falling loose and obscuring her face, as well as hiding her view of Laz. But her love turns her head back and gently brushes her hair out of her face, and Cara feels herself falling in love all over again.

“Caramelinda Meringue, I think I love you too,” Lazuli replies, and Cara freezes in place again. She can feel a shy smile creeping onto her face, but her thoughts are a jumbled, panicked mess, and it takes a moment for her brain to restart again.

“I-” she starts to say, not quite sure where the sentence will end. But she doesn’t have to come up with an ending because Laz cuts her off once again, laying a gentle finger on her lips. The two share a gentle kiss in the dead of night, no one around to bother or interrupt them.

* * *

Caramelinda surprises Lazuli one night, interrupting a long day of studying with a soft knock on the door. The sound startles Lazuli, and she nearly falls out of her seat at Cara’s laughter.

“Laz, you’ve been in here for too long,” Cara says through her laughter. “Come on, take a break and walk outside with me for a bit!”

“Cara, I-”

“You have work to do, I _know_ , Laz. But you need some fresh air and to take care of yourself, so come on! You’ve been sitting there all day!”

And Laz begrudgingly gets up, not at all upset at the interruption despite all of her grumbling and complaints. To her surprise, Cara leads her outside onto the grounds of Castle Candy, right near the forest in an open field. And, also to her surprise, the sun is already setting.

“Cara, are you sure-”

“That this is a good idea? Not entirely, but I trust our ability to take care of ourselves,” Cara cuts her off with a laugh. “Just relax, Lazuli! Come on, come dance with me! You’re an archmage, you can conjure up some music or something, can’t you?”

Despite her hesitance and paranoia, Lazuli knows that Caramelinda is right; she does need to relax more. So she creates an illusion of quiet music, and the two begin to dance. And they dance through the night, underneath the stars and the soft glow of the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next bonus scene will be hide-and-seek from Sapphria's chapter (most likely)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
